Total Drama Winter Island
by The Malevolent One
Summary: Another season of Total Drama. With a new cast of 14 contestants. the million could go to anyone! No one is safe! will anyone survive? Audrey and Charley and Nadine in the finale!
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Note: I put a another guy with multiple personality because I have a brother with the same problem.

Total Drama Winter Island.

Welcome back to another season of Total Drama. This season we have an all new cast. 14 new competitors for season 6. Speaking of so they're taking the drop of shame now. For the buys a tall built blonde Luke. When I read the contract this wasn't in it. Next a jock of a school quarterback, Garrett! Gah! Chris ill get you for this! Next A big built guy with the strength of an elephant! Charley! Why did I ever agree to this? Next a person always prosecuted as a Mexican(which he is 25%) Peyton! Don't call me that! Next a guy with a (laughs in fake quotation marks) lot of characters. Jett! No no no! I hate heights gaaaaaaaaaah! Next a big guy Seth! Cowabunga! And last but not least a tall fast Brown haired lanky guy! Kyle. And the girls side of players! First a short blonde girl with country Audrey! Oh come on really! Next also another girl not exactly tall brown haired! Nadine! Weee! Next a medium tall blonde girl with an attitude Somer! I pledge to kill Chris! Not this season you won't ahahahahaha! Next a short dark haired girl Boston! Note she does not live in Boston Massachusetts. A tall girl with brown hair again she's not from her name! Cheyenne! You! (Beep) (Beeping) (Beep) I guess she also has a potty mouth! Who knew? A mid-sized girl who is a crazy person! Mckinzee! Yee ha F the po po! And finally a tall blonde girl Heather! Note not Heather from the other seasons. So now that you've all arrived I welcome you to camp Wawanakwa! Wait I thought this place was nice year round? Yeah I lied. All challenges are winter related! Aww crap I didn't bring winter clothes. Like last years all star season there is the spa hotel and a loser cabin. But before I announce todays challenge lets get on with the teams. The players on team A are Luke, Jett, Seth, Mckinzee, Heather, Audrey, and Cheyenne. You are the Frozen Tundra. And on team B are Charley, Nadine, Garrett, Kyle, Boston, Peyton, and Somer. You are Fiery Flames! Oh by the way tomorrow is the challenge so you can settle in. What will be the Challenge? What will happen? Will someone Die!? all these questions answered next time on Total Drama Winter Island


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge Time Suckas!

Chapter 2: Challenge time Sucka!

Last time on Total Drama Winter Island. We introduced all of the campers. And honestly pushing them out of a plane is soooooooo much fun. 14 contestants full steam ahead so what are we waiting for on Total Drama Winter Island!.

(Theme Song).

Luke- I wonder what the first challenge is?

Jett- Well judging from the past seasons, probably something death defying!

Great Luke muttered.

At the Fiery flames table Garrett and Kyle were fighting over who should be captain.

Garrett- Im the more macho guy i should be captain!

Kyle- Being macho doesnt make you captain! its based on leadership!

Garrett- whatever

while this was going on Boston was talking to Somer

Boston- so what made you audition?

Somer- Oh i dont know just the chance at a million dollars.

Somer waltzed away like a goody goody.

Confessional

Boston- hmm shes on a just begining to grow list of people to eliminate!

End

Chris-(on loudspeaker) Challenge time please report to the McClain race ground.

Welcome to your first challenge here on the island. today is a relay race with some catches. 2 players from each team at a time will be in line to race. When the race horn blows the other 5 players will throw snowballs at the other teams racer. If you hit the other teams racer you get a point. But if you dont and they cross the finish line they get a point. first team to 7 points wins invincibility and a night at the spa hotel. On the other hand for the losing team, they stay at the loser cabin and a win a brutal elimination. Any questions?

Crowd-(in unison) No!

Chris- Good now take your place the first two runners for the Tundra are Luke and Seth. For the Flames are Kyle and Garrett. On your mark get set GO!

Jett and his teammates are firing snowballs hard but are all amiss the flames are firing hard to and one flys right by Luke and hits Jett in the head. (subconcious) Wha! where am i? oh god no! Not again! I'm fine Jett said in a weird voice.( Clears throat) lets get back to the challenge.

Seth- Dude you missed it were ahead 6 to 4.

Jett?-Good lets win this.

Jett went out as the next racer and as soon as that he was far ahead he moved all the snow aside so the ice was there and the next runner would slip and fall.

Chris- And Jett is hit with a snowball 6 to 5 but whats this Somer slips and falls and is hit with a snowball the Tundra win it!

Tundra- Woo Yeah!

Chris- Ill see the Flames at campfire tonite.

Confessional

Jett?- Well your wondering whats happened huh? Well like Mike from season 4 im and alternate personality of Jett and like Mike in season 5 im a darker side of this (Evil Laugh) These idiots wont know what hit em!

Seth- when Jett was knocked out earlier there was something weird about his voice he must be hiding something.

Later at the campfire...

Chris- So i have cast your votes the person who doesnt recieve a marshmallow will not continue for the million dollars.

The first one safe tonite is Peyton. Yes!

Next safe is Boston, Nadine, And Charley.

there are 2 Marshmallows left but only 3 people. and the person that escapes the bottom 2 is Kyle.

So Garrett and Somer are left. and the person that takes the super submarine dive is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Somer. Garrett your safe!

Kyle then muttered Damn.

1 contestant down 13 to go what will i think of next. Will someone die? i sure do hope so err i mean hope not.

See ya next time on Total Drama Winter Island


	3. Chapter 3: The Dunce who Stunk Twunce

Last time on Total Drama. We had the players do their first challenge. When Jett was hit straight in the head something unusual happened (chuckles) With the Flames losing the challenge it was Somer who was the first to take the Super Submarine dive(New elimination device- Takes you under water and drives you super fast back home) With 13 players left what will happen? Will we some early alliances?

(Theme song plays)

Luke- Look guys we need to keep winning challenges!

Jett?- No really? DUH!

Mckinzee- Yeah Luke im pretty sure we already knew that.

Luke- What I meant though is I don't know who to boot if we lose.

Jett?-Oh

Meanwhile at the Flames table.

Garrett- Alright No more losing challenges! We need to even up the numbers in todays challenge!

All(besides Garrett)- Right.

Chef- Ok Chris I'll tell em. Challenge time suckas! Go to the field!

Chris- Thank you Chef. So today's challenge is a Test of certain Skills. First you will be throwing a ball. Please pick a person to throw!

Luke- Seth!

Seth- What why?!

Luke because I can't

Seth- Ok.

Chris- Flames?

Garrett-I'll do it.

Chris- Ok Garrett throw.

Garrett probably threw as hard as he could.

Chris- Garrett you threw a total of 51 Yards

Flames- Woo Hoo!

Chris- Seth your up ok.

Seth obviously didn't throw as far.

Chris- Seth you threw 41.3 Yards. The Flames win the first part of the Challenge! The next part is kicking a ball

Luke- That I can do!

Charley- Ill do it for the Flames!

Chris- Luke you first.

Luke-Ok

Luke kicks the ball

Chris-Luke you kicked the ball 67 Yards.

Tundra-Woo Hoo

Chris- Alright Charley. If you beat 67 yards. You win the challenge for your team.

Charley- Ok!

Charley kicks the ball

Chris- Ooh you only kicked it 65.7 yards sorry.

Charley- Oh dang.

Garrett- You know Charley if we lose this challenge, ill make sure you go home.

Charley gulped and hung his head.

Confessional

Charley- Got Garrett is such a jerk. Twinkle Twinkle Little Bitch. Want to stick you in a ditch. Right after I throw you off a tree so high hope you break your neck and die.

End.

Chris- The final part of the challenge is the Drop kick.

Kyle & Mckinzee(in unison)- Ill do it I played soccer.

Chris- Ok Kyle and Mckinzee it is. Kyle is first.

Kyle- K.

Kyle drop kicks the ball.

Chris- You kicked it 8.7 yards

Flames- Nice

Chris-Alright Mckinzee can you get to 8.8?

Mckinzee- Definatly

Mckinzee kicks.

Chris- Wow you kicked it 8.699999999… whatever it is it's not 8.71 or more so the Flames win!

Flames-YAAAAAAY!

Chris- Soo Tundra I'll see you at elimination.

Tundra-awwww

Later at elimination

Chris- Go vote.

Jett?-I vote Mckinzee

Luke-Mckinzee

Mckinzee- I vote Luke!(accidentally votes self out)

Seth- I vote mckinzee.

Audrey-Defiantly Mckinzee.

Cheyenne-I vote mckinzee.

Heather- I vote Mckinzee.

Chris- So this is a first well besides when Mal tampered with the Votes in Season 5. But I checked the confessional its not rigged, The vote is Unanimous tonites Submarine-eee is Mckinzee!

Mckinzee- But I didn't vote myself out!

Chris-Actually you did! So that's contestant number 2 down 12 to go. What will happen next time on Total. Drama. Winter Island!


	4. Chapter 4: Scan the Area and Fire!

Last time on Total Drama Winter Island. We had an all out Test of Skills! In the end we hat the Flames get their first win and in a surprising end Mckinzee accidentally vote her self out. With only 12 players left. Who will get voted out next. What happened to Jett? All these questions answered next! On Total Drama Winter Island!

(The Theme Song played)

At the Spa hotel.

Garrett- Now this is more like it! I never wanna leave here!

Boston- Yeah this is nice but we'll have to work hard to stay here.

Garrett- Naw were way more strong and intelligent.

Kyle- Yeah but were gonna have to get the other team to vote out Luke if that guy makes it to the merge I see him possibly win every invincibility.

Garrett- Hmm good point. Hey Kyle didn't you say that Jett has some kind of problem?

Kyle- Yes I went to middle school with him. He has Disciotive Identity Disorder or Multiple personality's

Garrett- Hmm maybe that bonk on the head with that snowball caused a Crank in his head. We should get him to get other people to vote out Luke.

Boston walks in.

Boston- what are we talking about.

Garrett- How were gonna get Jett to vote out Luke and others to vote him out.

Boston- Oh…

Boston determined in her mind that she cannot hold back her feelings for Luke. Ever since She saw him she knew she liked him.

Confessional

Garrett- Boston is obviously gonna try to warn them at some point.

End

Garrett- So Luke do you like Boston?

Luke- Yeah id hit that wouldn't you?

Garrett- Sure I Would

Confessional

Garrett- With my Car!

Luke- I know that Garrett just tried to play me. Theyre obviously planning something.

End.

Chris- Challenge Time! Please report to the McClain Battle ground!

At the Battleground

Chris- Today's challenge is like Saving Private Leechball. But today's challenge is with good ol Nerk weapons and finger rockets. First to the McClain hill gets there pick of the weapons. Starting NOW!

Luke- Come on Tundra lets Go!

It was obvious Luke was gonna take control of the whole challenge.

Garrett- Come on Kyle is the only one running any good go faster.

By the time the Flames got to the chests of weapons the Finger rockets were gone.

Garrett- Why didn't they take the Nerk weapons?

Kyle- I don't know just grab the Nerk guns!

Luke saw them grab them and then he shot Garrett.

Chris- 1 to 0 oh by the way if you shoot someone you get a point and that person is out first to 6 wins!

Garrett- You coulda told us that earlier!

Chris- I forgot! Shut up!

Jett? Then shot Kyle!

Confessional

Kyle- I saw Jett's face but it wasent his it was an old personality from Middle school he was suspended twice but then his name was Zly!

Zly- Hopefully Kyle doesn't remember who I am. Otherwise ill have to get him eliminated!

End

Later in the battle.

Chris- Its 4 to 5 Flames! Luke is the only one remaining as Audrey gets shot by Peyton!

Audrey-Shiiiit!

Luke- Great 1 against 2 He muttered.

Nadine- I guess I was gonna sneak up on him but he's gone. Pow!

Nadine- Ow that hurt(turns around) CRAP!

Chris- and Luke ties up the game at 5 with that shot! OH! But then Peyton shot Luke! The Flames Win again. Tundra ill see you at elimination again.

Confessional

Zly- well time to get the team to rid the problem of Luke.

End

Zly- hey Seth if you help me vote out Luke ill repay you the favor down the road.

Seth- deal!

Zly- Audrey will you help..

Audrey- Vote out Luke? Yeah.

Confessional

Zly- well considering I know that Cheyenne will vote Luke off Im good.

Later at Campfire.

Chris- So I tallied the votes and if you don't get a marshmallow you don't return to the game.

Chris- The first safe is Audrey.

Audrey- Yes!

Chris- Next safe is Heather

Heather- That's what im talking about

Chris- And the final one without any votes is Cheyenne

Cheyenne- That's what im talking about!

Chris- So defiantly is a guy going home tonite. The next safe is Seth.

Seth- alrighty!

Chris- Campers this is the final marshmallow. If you don't get it your done in the competition. And it goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….Jett!

Luke- WHAT! You voted me out!

Chris- Yes yes very shocking now Get in the sub.

Chris- So 3 down 11 more to go. How long will zly be in control? Will he never leave all questions answered next time on Total. Drama. Winter Island!


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Snowball Hunt

Last Time on Total Drama Winter Island. We had a Big Nerk war with finger rockets. We finally figured out what Jett's Alternate Identity's name was. Thanks to Kyle me him and Zly all know about him. Will Zly be stopped? Am I going to get another season for my contract. Who knows. You mind find out now here on Total Drama Winter Island!

(Theme song plays)

At The Spa Hotel

Boston- I cant believe they voted off Luke.

Nadine- Hey Theirs a good chance He'll come back at the merge you should use this as power and continue on.

Boston- Nadine your right I shouldn't be bawling like a baby…

Confessional

Nadine- Do I feel sympathy? A little but Boston on my side will be good at the merge. Because I can guarantee Luke will be brought back at the merge because hes good for ratings.

End

Garrett- Hmm I have a feeling we need to watch our back today at the challenge but I don't know why.

Confessional

Garrett- I know exactly what my problem is. Its Jett I think something weird is going on with him.

Kyle- Hmm I think Zly had something to do with Lukes elimination.

End

At the loser cabin

Seth- we need to focus on the challenge we need to win.

Zly- Yes we do. Maybe during today's challenge a little accident happens.

Seth- You mean Sabotage?

Zly- Exactly

Seth- Good idea.

Chris-(over loudspeeker) Challenge Time! Please head to the Beach!

Chris- Todays challenge is a special snowball hunt. We froze 10 snowballs that have a flame or an iceberg on it. Now heres the catch! There is no vote tonight! If the Tundra win then the one person on the flames who didn't get a snowball goes immediately home! But if the Flames win the challenge will continue and the last player on the Tundra to get a snowball will leave the game. Any Questions?

Crowd- NO!

Chris- good. Now go!

Zly- Seth everytime you see a Flame snowball. Crush it!

Seth- right Sab-o-tage

Zly- Speaking of a flame ball look! Crush it!

Seth immiediatly crushed the ball of snow

Chris- With Jett and Seth both finding their balls they both win themselves basic immunity but the score is 2 to 0! So The Flames better get going.

Boston- we better get moving.

Nadine- Agreed.

Later in the challenge

Chris- so its 4 to 2 and the other 4 flames have givin up on looking I guess so I guess I have to change it now the 4 that gave up will be voting only the players that gave up and the other two Boston and Nadine don't vote but are safe.

So Peyton, Charley, Garrett, And Kyle.

Confessional

Kyle- It's time to get rid of Garrett

End

Kyle- Peyton pst.

Peyton- What?

Kyle- Can you help me vote out Garrett?

Peyton- Yes but only because he's a threat.

Kyle- Charley can you help me vote Garrett out?

Charley- Yeah sure.

Kyle- Thanks

Chris- I have cast you 4's votes and its obvious but lets see who voted who.

Confessional

Kyle- Uh-oh

Peyton-Uh-oh

Charley-Uh-oh

End

Chris- So lets see Kyle's vote. He votes Garrett. Charley's is also for Garrett. But Peyton's vote is Kyle. And the final vote goes to

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Garrett voted for Kyle.

Kyle- So we have to do a Tiebreaker?

Chris- No im just gonna send you both Home!

Group- GASP!

Chris- That's right! So get in that submarine. So What will happen next week now that the only threat to Zly is gone and how will they all adjust to what I do after next weeks challenge. Find out next time on Total Drama Winter Island.


	6. Chapter 6: How Tricky does this guy get?

Last Time On Total Drama. We had The two teams search for special snow balls and Seth and Zly destroyed some of the other teams snowballs. So the 4 that gave up on looking had to vote one of the 4 out and Garrett and Kyle both tied with 2 votes because Peyton double crossed Kyle. And since I didn't feel like having a tiebreaker I sent them both home. What will happen next and how will the competitors adjust about whats about to change here on Total Drama Winter Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Zly- So Seth when do you think the merge will come?

Seth- Probably soon there's only 9 of since the double elimination last night.

Confessional

Zly- Now that the only two players who know of my problem are gone I can rule this competition and the merge has to come one day or another. Ill then make a small secret alliance with just about everyone (Evil laugh)

(inside Zly's subconscious)

Jett- Jake what are you doing helping charity? Oh Jett it was Zly's Idea. I figured Wait you wanna help me get in control of My mind?

Jake- (Nice Personality) Sure anything for you Jett.

Jett-Yes to the Creepy big platform!

End

Chris- Campers report to the battlefield!

At the battlefield

Chris- So who wants to hear the big news?

Zly- What news?

Chris- Today the teams are being MERGED!

Group- GASP!

Chris- That's right No more teams every camper for themselves! So let me count something. So 5 girls and 4 guys.

Confessional

Zly-time to put those alliances in order.

End.

Chris- Anyway todays challenge is a snowball fight! Each player gets 8 snowballs to start with if you miss it looks like youll have to make your own. Winner of todays challenge gets Immunity in the next vote.

Confessional

Zly- Not that anyone has noticed but sooner or later I can say I will slip up at a point and I need to win immunity or have at least a couple alliances .

Seth-thanks to my alliance with Jett I know I have at least 2 votes against someone at a time.

End

Chris- And Go!

Zly fired 2 snowballs at both Heather and Cheyenne!

Chris- Jett hit both Cheyenne and Heather at the same time in the face.

Confessional

Zly- that's how its done!

End

Chris- So only 7 players left. Correction Seth hit Boston so only 6 remain.

Zly hit two more people in the face Audrey and Peyton.

Seth then flung one at Nadine! She dodged and hit Seth!

Chris- 3 players remain Charley, Jett, and Nadine! Correction! Nadine and Charley were hit at the same time! Jett wins Invincibilty and a night at the spa hotel with someone! So who are you taking?

Zly- Im taking Audrey.

Seth looked surprised.

Seth- Why not me?

Zly-Seth im just trying to get her vote tonite.

So you other 8 see you at the double elimination!

Group- What!

Chris-Yup

Confessional

Zly- Now that I have invincibility People will want to alliance with me in tonite double vote!

End

Zly- So hey Heather you help me vote and I save your butt in the vote.

Heather- Do you want me to be in alliance?

Zly- Yes till the final 4.

Heather- Who do we get rid of?

Zly- Seth and Cheyenne

Confessional

Zly- Audrey will be harder to reel in but I have an idea since she likes Jett. (evil laugh)

End

Zly- So hey Audrey you wanna be in an alliance till the final 4?

Audrey- What makes you think I trust you?

Zly- This.

Zly leans in and kisses her.

Zly- Vote out Seth and Cheyenne

Audrey- You got it.

Confessional

Zly- so that's 3 votes against Cheyenne and Seth (Evil Laugh)

End

Zly- Charley Can you be in an alliance with me till the final 4?

Charley- A trip to the final 4 doesn't sound bad sure.

Zly- Vote for Seth and Cheyenne

Later at the campfire

Chris- So the votes have been cast and I have to say this aint a shocker.

The first safe is Jett for winning Invincibility.

Jett- Of course

Next is Audrey.

Audrey- Yes!

Next to be safe is Charley.

Charley- Awesome!

The 4th person safe without votes is Peyton.

Peyton- Yes top 7!

The 5th and final person without votes is Nadine.

Nadine- Alright!

So the 6th pronounced safe with 2 votes is Heather!

Heather- Yes!

Campers I have 1 marshmallow left with 3 campers 2 of you will be leaving. And the final person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

Boston. You are safe!

Boston- Oh thank god!

Chris- So Seth and Cheyenne time to go.

Zly walks up to Seth and whispers

Zly- Remember when I woke up with a weird voice well Jett has Multiple Personality Disorder and im an Evil personality and I convinced everyone to vote you off! (Laughs Evil like)

Chris- Now wait before you go I have an announcement! There is a returning player his name is Luke!

Zly- What!

Luke- Well hello friends (Grins evil like) .

Chris- Man I love my own twists! That Jett is one good player heheheh I used the camera in the spa hotel to watch him and Audrey. So with Luke's return how will it affect the Final 8? Find out tomorrow on Total. Drama. Winter Island!


	7. Chapter 7: One Tricky Surprise!

Last time on Total Drama. I Merged the teams. Jett easily won the challenge I wonder why that is? Coughs* Zly! Then we saw Zly gather up 3 other people to vote out Seth and Cheyenne. We also saw him do something else. So what will the trickster think to do next? Will he form an alliance with everyone else? Find out now on Total Drama Winter Island!

(Theme song plays)

At the Spa Hotel

Audrey- So Jett why did you choose me to be here?

Zly- Because A. I was going to vote out Seth. And B. I'm not so annoyed by you. C. It was strategic.

Confessional

Zly- I only said that so she wouldn't back out of the alliance.

Audrey-Maybe just maybe I can get others on his side.

END

At the loser cabin.

Boston- I'm so glad Luke came back.

Nadine- Yes good for you. But hey I have to propose something how about me you and Luke in an alliance.

Boston- Sure if I can get Luke in on the alliance. But where is he?

Nadine- I saw him heading for the spa hotel.

Boston- Ok ill wait for him to come back.

Meanwhile at the spa hotel.

Luke walked in and grabbed Jett by the Shirt colar.

Luke- Why did you get me voted out.

Zly clears throat

Zly- You mean why did my alternate personality Zly get you voted out? He was trying to take control of my mind at the time but failed. I was actually about to come ask you something but for later. Actually lets go find Boston.

Luke- Ok.

Back at the Loser cabin.

Luke- Hey Boston come here. Jett wants to know if you me and him can be in an alliance?

Boston- Uh let me think about it.

Later..

Boston- Luke before you and Jett came back Nadine wanted to talk about getting into an alliance.

Luke- Well how bout we just be in an alliance. Me and you and say no to both.

Boston- Are you sure?

Luke- Definitely ill go tell Jett I have to reject.

Boston- And ill tell Nadine No.

At the Spa Hotel

Luke- Jett sorry but I have to reject

Zly- Boston?

Luke- Yeah…

Zly- That's ok I understand.

Confessional

Zly- Hmm time to get rid of Boston..

End

Chris- Challenge Time! Report to the Base of the Woods.

Later at the base of the woods

Chris- Todays challenge is a scavenger hunt for bags. Each bag has a face on it. Whichever face you pick is the one your suppose to find. Inside each bag are items. Some good some worthless. Any Questions?

Crowd- No!

Chris- come pick a card.

Zly- I got Luke.

Luke- I Got Charley's

Charley- I got Boston's

Boston- I got Nadine's

Nadine- I got Jett's

Heather- I got Audrey's

Audrey- I got Peyton's

Peyton- I got Heather's

Chris- Alright Go!

Audrey- Hey Jett wanna work together?

Zly- I don't see why?

Audrey- Great!

Meanwhile Luke and Boston were walking together.

Boston- So where'd you go when you got voted out?

Luke- There's a nice resort on the other side of the island.

Boston- Oh. Hey look its Charley's bag!

Chris- DO NOT OPEN THE BAGS YET!

Luke- Fine… Lets go find Nadine's bag.

Somewhere else in the woods.

Nadine- Ah there's my bag

Chris-(Over Loudspeaker) Beware there is a special bag with an Immunity idol.

Zly- Hmm no face on this bag. Well hello. An Immunity Idol. (snickers)

Confessional

Zly- So I have Immunity till I get voted off once (Evil Laugh)

End

Chris- So 2 people have found a bag. Nope Charley and Peyton just found theirs. So 4 people have.

Zly- God damn where's that bag oh there you are.

Chris- 5 bags have been found!

Heather- That bag has to be here somewhere!? Oh thank god its right here.

Chris- 6 bags have been found! Now 7 as Audrey finds her bag!

Peyton- Yes! My bag!

Chris- Everyone report to the base of the woods!

Later at the base of the woods

Chris- Everyone open their bag!

Zly- oh hello grape soda my favorite!

Luke- Yes Immunity!

Chris- Luke and has the Immunity bag! So go Vote!

Audrey- Jett how are we voting?

Zly-Boston

Zly- Hey Heather vote Boston!

Heather- Can do she's a threat plus I suspect her and Luke are in an alliance.

Zly- Charley vote out Boston!

Charley- Okay!

Chris- So I tallied the votes and here's who's safe

Luke has no votes.

Luke- Duh.

Next without any votes is Audrey, Heather, and Charley.

(In Unison) – Yes!

The next safe is Peyton!

Peyton- Yes!

Zly- Hey wait a minute theres only one marshmallow left and 3 players! Oh no we must have tied in a vote!

Chris- the final person safe with no votes is Nadine! Zly and Boston time to hit the road.

Zly- on the contrary I have the immunity idol!

Chris- that's the real one! Only Boston is eliminated!

Crowd- GASP!

Chris- 7 contestants booted 7 to go who will win next time on total drama winter island!


	8. Chapter 8: Meow will you find me?

Last time on Total Drama. We had the players search for special bags and Luke got the immunity bag. But while searching for his bag Jett found the special bag with the Immunity. It then looked as if another double elimination was gonna happen between Jett and Boston. But he then pulled out the Immunity idol! What will he think of next? With only 7 contestants! 6 look to move on and get closer to the Million. Here on Total. Drama. Winter Island!

(Theme song plays)

At the spa hotel.

Luke- Hm I wonder what Chris is talking about.

Chris(To Chef)- Im telling to Chef! Zly is a great ratings booster I mean just look at this. He even kissed one of the other contestants just for a vote! He even got 3 others to vote out Boston! I wonder what he'll do next for a vote.

Chef- He'll probably kill a contestant for the million dollars.

Luke- Hello there strange one!

Confessional

Luke- Damn it! I shoulda known that Zly was still there!

End

Meanwhile at the Loser cabin

Zly- Charley who do you think we should get rid of?

Charley- We should probably get rid of Luke he's a really big threat!

Zly- Charley I was thinking the same thing.

Charley- Alright then one of needs to get immunity!

Confessional

Zly- Man this is Soooooo easy I really should have tried this years ago (evil snicker)

(Inside Jett's subconscious)

Jake- Look were almost there!

Jett- who is that at the top?

Jake- Is that?

Jett- It's James! Source of Zly's power! And why James up there

James- Im helping Zly take control!

Jett- When I get up there your dead!

End

Zly walks out of the cabin. Audrey walks up.

Confesional

Zly- after I get rid of Luke, Audrey has to go next otherwise I might get so weak I lose control!

End

Audrey- So watcha doing?

Zly-(Clears throat) Uh seeing if I can get a glass of water from Chef.

Audrey- Oh can I walk with you?

Zly- Uh sure.

Audrey- So about the other day…

Zly- What about it?

Audrey- Did you mean?

Zly- yeah why wouldn't I have done it

Confessional

Zly- No I didn't! Did I?

Audrey- I Knew it!

End

Zly falls and hits head

Audrey- Jett are you ok?

(Subconscious)

Jett- What the heck was that thump. (Jolted out)

(deep breath)

Jett- What the where am I?

Audrey- You fell and hit your head.

(Subconscious)

Zly- No No that's not gonna be so easy! (Jolted Out)

(deep breath)

(Subconscious)

Jett- What NOOOOOO!

Jake- Don't worry soon enough you'll be out of here.

Zly-(Evil Laugh) Anyway what did you say?

Audrey- I forget

Zly- Well I guess im not that thirsty im going back.

Audrey- Ok….

The Next day

Chris- Challenge time report to the docks!

At the docks

Chris- Alright everyone on the boat

Luke- May I ask why?

Chris- No! now get on and head for the big building.

At Boney Island. Inside the Fun Zone

Luke- Hey this kinda looks like the Fun Zone from Season 5

Door Slams!

Chris- Good observation Luke. Like Larry my pet Fly trap I also have the cutest kitten. And I want you to find him. First to find him wins immunity. You must bring him to me at the gate.

Crowd- Alright!

Chris- GO!

Audrey- Hey Jett you wanna

Zly ran off

Audrey- Right…

Nadine- Come here kitty kitty.

Meow

Nadine- Come here

When it finally came Nadine saw that it was a Giant Lion that makes kitty noises with 6 legs

Nadine- Gaah!

Meanwhile…

Zly- Come here you cat.

Zly picked up the cat.

Zly- Time to go back (evil snicker)

Confessional

Zly- I saw Chris had cat nip in his pocket for the cat and I used it to lure him to me.

End

Zly- Time to take you back.

Zly sprinted but ran into Charley

Charley- Oh hey you got the cat

Zly- Yup im gonna go win Invincibility

Charley- Ok then we vote out Luke

Zly- Yes.

Chris- And Jett wins Invincibilty and a night at the spa hotel. Taking anyone?

Zly- Audrey.

The other contestants groan

Chris-Time to go back and vote

Zly- Heather Vote out Luke!

Heather- Ok

Zly- Audrey I think e should vote out Luke.

Audrey- Yeah…

Zly- Something bothering you?

Audrey- Yeah… You.

Zly- What about me?

Audrey- How do I know you really like me?

Zly- I don't know you'll just have to trust my word plus I invited you back to the spa hotel.

Audrey- Good point.

Later that night at the campfire.

Chris- So I tallied the votes and it wasn't a close one

So the first safe is Jett.

Zly- Of course.

Chris- Next is Audrey

Audrey- Yes!

She walks over and hugged Zly.

Chris- Next safe is Charley

Charley- Awesome!

Chris- Next safe is Mexican!

Peyton- Stop calling me that

Chris- Ok Mexican anyway the next safe is Nadine.

Nadine-Yay!

Chris- Campers there are only 2 of you but only 1 marshmallow. Heather and Luke I congratulate you for making the top 7 but one of you aren't going to the top 6 and that person is

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris- Luke… Heather your safe.

Luke- Gasp!

Chris- Sorry man but I agree with the vote you really are a threat.

Zly walks up to Luke and whispers

Zly- I saw you see Chris's tapes on me and you were a threat to me.

Chris- So were down to the final 6 contestants. Will anyone figure out Jett's secret? And are Jett and Audrey an actual couple? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Winter Island!


	9. Chapter 9:Mexicans always interfere

Last Time on Total Drama Winter Island. We hade a hunt for my precious kitty. Zly made sure that all of his alliances vote out Luke. In the end Luke got the boot for being a threat. With only 6 competitors will Zly be stopped? Will my hair stylist get here anytime soon? Who's Zly's next target? Find out now on Total Drama Winter Island!

(Theme Song plays)

(Subconscious)

Jett- James why are you working for Zly?

James- Because he is Ruthless! You are mean but don't punish the stupid!

Jake- Cant we just work this out?

James- No sadly we cant

Jett Lunged for James and used the cuffs from where Jake and Jett were captured with.

Jett- Jake keep an eye on James! Im going up there!

Jett lunged for Zly

Jett- You are not getting in control! The first time was wretched!

Zly- Why shouldn't I? I just like to cause trouble!

Jett- That's exactly why.

Jett closed up Zly's control and took Control!

Jett- What the? Why am I at the Spa Hotel?

Audrey- What happened?

Jett- Audrey? Whats going on.

Audrey- Well its 9 AM and since you won Invincibility and chose me to go to the Spa Hotel were at the spa hotel.

Jett- How many competitors are left?

Audrey- 6…

Jett- Zly has been in control for 8 weeks!?

Audrey- Zly?

Jett- He's….. My evil alternate personality…

Audrey- Alternate Personality?

Jett- I have MPD- Multiple Personality Disorder.

Audrey- So it was Zly that kissed me…

Jett- Zly kissed you!? That must have been how I was able to get control.

Audrey- Yeah….

Jett- To be honest what Zly didn't know was that I truly liked you and had that not been he would've never even came here for an alliance im guessing.

Audrey- Yeah. So does that mean…

Jett- Yes.

Jett kissed Audrey

Jett- Final 2 here we come!

Chris- Jett, Audrey, Heather, Charley, Nadine, And Mexican please report to the Battleground!

Peyton- Stop calling me that!

At the battleground

Chris- I want to congratulate you 6 for making it here, But The final 5 challenges are the hardest or most painful. Today is a painful water balloon war. With VERY! Cold water. So any questions?

Crowd- No

Chris- Go!

Jett- Audrey lets hide over here! So who do we go after first?

Audrey- Peyton.

Jett- Alright. (Change) (Austrian accent) I despise all oves you!

Audrey- Jett?

(Change)

Jett- What the?!

Audrey- Who was the Austrian guy?

Jett- That was James.

Audrey- Personality?

Jett- Its based on your roots and I have Austrian in me. As well with German. So then I have a Nice guy personality and then….

Audrey- Zly?

Jett- Yeah…

And just then Both Audrey and Jett were pelted by Peyton.

Peyton- Once I win Immunity Jett prepared to get eliminated!

Jett- Sssssoooo cccccooolllldddd.

Audrey- Oh no who could he possibly get to vote you out?

Jett- He probably told Heather and Charley I was a threat. And there's no more alliance with them.

Audrey-….Well I…

Jett- Im gonna go pack my stuff….

Chris- 4 players remain in this game!

Peyton then pelted Heather and Charley!

Chris- 2 players left!

Peyton- Oooh Nadine! Where are you?

Just then Nadine in the tree dropped a snowball on Peyton's head.

Chris- and the Mexican gets a snowball dropped on him. Nadine has immunity! Are you taking anyone to the Spa Hotel.

Nadine- Hmmm Charley

Charley- Yay!

Later at the campfire

Jett- Not that it matters I vote Peyton

Audrey- I vote Peyton!

Peyton- Jett I vote Jett

Heather- I vote out Jett

Nadine- Who did I vote for? Jett

Charley- I lied to Peyton I vote Him off.

Chris- So the first safe is Nadine obviously

Nadine- yay! Top 5!

Next is Charley!

Charley- Yay!

Next safe is Heather.

So campers This is the final marshmallow

Jett, Audrey, Peyton- What!

Chris- That means it's a vote tie and _I _pick who goes home between…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

..

…

…

Jett and Peyton. Audrey your safe.

Chris- Well since Jett conquered his personality's my ratings dropped so Jett your taking the submarine dive!

Audrey- oh no!

Jett- Audrey you have to win for both of us! Ill be cheering for you.

Jett and Audrey Kiss.

Audrey- Good bye ill win for sure! And you Peyton I pledge to get you eliminated!

Peyton- good luck bitch!

Chris- Wow that was dramatic well 9 campers down 5 left in the game what will happen in next weeks epic challenge and Will Peyton get eliminated like Audrey pledged? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Winter Island!

**Please take the time to look at the notice for TDAS2 in my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 10: Second to Last!

Last Time on Total Drama Winter Island. We had the final 6 contestants go head to head in a Total Drama balloon war. When Peyton got Jett out he pledged to get him eliminated!

And thus he did we said goodbye to our other multiple. But we weren't done there Audrey then pledged to get Peyton eliminated and he responded with a simple bring it bitch! With only 5 contestants left! Will they survive the _**Double Elimination!**_ Find out right here on TOTAL. DRAMA. Winter Island!

(Theme Song Plays!)

Nadine- So Charley do you think we should help Audrey get rid of Peyton?

Charley- Yeah hes a big threat!

Nadine- Then its settled we'll help send Peyton home!

Charley- But what if he wins Invincibility?

Nadine- Heather! She's been quiet throughout the competition and that's the only reason she made it this far.

Back at the loser cabin crying can be heard.

Heather- Who's that?

Audrey- Me…

Heather- Audrey you should be using that elimination as power!

Audrey- I guess

Heather- Look I'll help you vote out Peyton!

Audrey- Really? Thanks!

CHRIS- Challenge time Now! Report to the base of the forest!

At the Base.

Chris- Well with only 2 challenges left Im going to warn you. Tonites a double elimination!

Crowd- GASP!

Chris- That's right this year will be the first ever Triple Finale! So today's challenge is where the losers are going to hunt down the final 5 contestants! If you are the last tapped by a former competitor you're out and do not win Invincibility! GO!

Heather- Audrey Ill tag along with you.

Audrey- Alright. Wait did he say losers?

Heather- yeah… NO! Audrey stay away from him!

Audrey- But he's….my…

Luke- ahah!

Heather and Audrey tried to scamper away.

And Luke tapped Heather!

Chris-And Heather is out and at risk of Elimination!

Heather- Crap!

Luckily Audrey got away.

Audrey- Well poor heather hope she's o…. Ouch!

And Audrey is out of the game!

Jett- Oh sorry there oh my god sorry sorry

Audrey- It's ok and CHRIS! Why am I out?

Chris- Technically Jett tapped you.

Audrey- Fuck!

Jett- Sorry

Audrey- It's ok I got Heather to get rid of Peyton.

Confessional

Peyton- Hmmm guess I have to eliminate Heather tonite.

End

Audrey- So is it better on the resort?

Jett- Yeah

Audrey- You know I miss you right.

Jett- Course I do.

Audrey and Jett kiss for a minute

Audrey- Now get Peyton so I can eliminate him!

Jett- You got it.

Later running in the woods.

Chris- Its just Peyton and Charley left.

Jett- Oh Peyton come out come out where ever you are.

Peyton coughs

Jett- Oh your in the tree. (Jett purposely changes persona's into Mack a big tough athletic persona)

Mack- Come on down you dunce!

Mack leaped and grabbed Peyton's leg. (Change)

Jett- Yes!

Chris- Charley wins Invincibility!

Charley-Yay!

Chris- so are you taking anyone with you to the spa hotel?

Charley- Nadine since she took me ill take her.

Chris- Just kidding anyone who makes it to the finale next week gets the spa hotel. Charley has earned himself in the finale! So go vote for the Double Elimination!

Audrey- Peyton

Peyton- Heather

Heather-Peyton

Charley- Peyton

Nadine- Peyton

Chris- So the votes have been tallied The first safe is Charley

Charley- yes!

Next is Audrey

Audrey- Yes!

Campers this is the final marshmallow and it goes to for the Finale…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

..

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nadine!

Peyton and Heather are both eliminated!

Audrey- Yes Peytons gone!

Peyton- I will get you someday Audrey! And when I do it wont be pretty!

Chris- So down to 3 for the finale! Who will win and take home the million big ones. Here on Total. Drama. Winter Island!


	11. Chapter 11: The Epic Finale!

Last time on Total Drama Winter Island. We had the five remaining players get hunted down by the losers! When Audrey accidentally bumped into Jett she was out. Then they made out but no one cares about that. Anyway but she had an insurance policy and get Peyton voted out. But before that I announced that this year was a 3 player finale and that it was gonna be a Double Elimination! So with Peyton's vote of Heather! She was also eliminated! With the finale only to go no one is ready for this Ultra MEGA Challenge!

(Theme plays)

Audrey- I didn't even think id get to the finale

Charley- Well you did so what do you want to do with the money if you win?

Audrey- Spend it on Male hookers.

Charley- What?

Audrey- Im just kidding haha

Charley- I was gonna say don't you have a boyfriend?

Audrey- Its complicated.

Charley- What do you mean?

Audrey- I think we are but when I was about to ask he cut me off.

Charley- Oh…

Audrey- Just kidding again!

Charley- no offense but can you stop that just kidding stuff.

Audrey- Yeah

Charley- Hmmm where's Nadine?

Nadine- Here.

Charley- why are you on the ceiling?

Nadine- Because I can.

Charley- I guess that makes sense but why are you spying on us?

Nadine- To see if you…

Charley cut here off with a scowl.

Nadine- I mean I wasent spying gosh!

Audrey- It's a little late for that.

Chris- Oh finalists report to the campground.

Audrey- so I guess it's time to see who gets the million.

Nadine- May the best camper win!

Charley- Yeah!

At the campground.

Chris- so peanut gallery decide who's stands your sitting in.

Jett, Heather, And Somer all sat in Audrey's gallery.

Luke, Boston, Kyle, Seth, And Peyton were in Charley's gallery

Audrey shot Peyton a Glare

Chris- And in Nadine's Gallery are Garrett, Mckinzee, And Cheyenne! So are you 14 ready for the finale?

Crowd (Except for Peyton)- YES!

Peyton- NO! that should be Me!

Chris- Quit your whining Mexican!

Peyton- Grrrrrr.

Chris- So today's finale is a race around the island

Jett- How original!

Chris- Let me finish! Anyway but we'll be revisiting all the other season. First you'll run through the forest for the Island part with the sasquatchanakwa running around. Chef as well. With bears. Next a run through my favorite Action part. The Earthquake Destruction Film lot!

Jett, Luke- oooh!

Peyton- Ahahaha! Now im kinda glad im not in the finale!

Chris- Would you three SHUT UP! Sheesh! Anyway for the World Tour part we'll take you up to experience the drop of shame! If your not there with the first person there you'll just have to wait and that person will have a BIG advantage! Finally you'll have to run through a the area with all the Toxic Waste with oh the Giant Turtle! The Octoaligator! Mutant Gophers you get the drill! But finally! The Winter part you'll run through Icy snow! While The Interns will pelt you with Snowballs!

Intern 1- Yes finally we get to hit the campers!

Charley, Audrey, Nadine- Hey!

Chris- Interns Shut up or no snowball throwing for you! So are you guys ready to begin the Finale!

Audrey Charley Nadine- YEAH!

Chris- Well we'll have to wait for my stylist to do my hair

Audrey- But It looks like it always does

Chris- Noooo! My back part is up instead of down! Were gonna go to a commercial!

Chris- Alright were back but before we start were gonna have a small quiz for a 10 minute head start!

All 3- Gasp

Chris- So who ever has the most questions out of 10 wins but get one wrong and face a brutal penalty!

Audrey- So whats the penalty?

Chris- You'll find out! Just put these straps on! So question 1 Who was the season 1 winner?

Audrey- Owen!

Chris- Correct 1 point Audrey! Next Who has been in the final 5 everytime except in Total Drama All Stars

Charley- Duncan!

Chris-Correct! Next who was voted 5th in season 1?

Nadine- Sadie!

(Buzzer)

Chris- Nope and now!

Nadine felt a shock in her Arm!

Nadine- Ow!

Chris- And next time it wont just be your arm so Charley and Audrey?

Audrey- Katie!

Chris- Correct Audrey has a 2 to 1 to 0 lead over Charley and Nadine!

Chris- How many Times has a Multiple been voted off 6th to last?

Audrey- Twice Jett and Mike!

Chris- Correct again! Next In which season did Owen break his jaw?

Nadine- Season 2?

Chris- Correct! 3 to 1 to 1! Next what were the team names in Season 4?

Charley- Toxic Rats and Mutant Maggots!

Chris- Correct! 3 to 2 to 1! Question 7! In what seasons were the teams uneven?

Audrey- Seasons 3 and 4 Team Victory had 6 compared to the other teams with 5 because of Ezekial and in Season 4 When the Toxic Rats had one extra player which they got rid of Staci after the challenge!

Chris- you went overboard but Correct! 4 to 2 to 2! Next How many times was Scott eliminated?

Nadine- 3 times?

Chris- Nope!

This time a shock went through her legs and arm!

Charley- twice! Because he had the McClain immunity statue!

Chris- Yes 4 to 3 to 2! Next Finally why didn't heather get her million dollars?

Audrey- Easy Zeke stole the case and fell into the volcano!

Chris- Correct Audrey wins the 10 minute head start! So Audrey ready?

Audrey- Yes!

Jett- Wait im going with her!

Audrey- Ok!

Chris- Go your 10 minute head start starts now!

10 minutes later

Chris- The rest of you better get going Audrey is halfway through the Earthquake part.

Charley- I hope she gets slowed down!

Meanwhile…

Audrey- How did someone not get killed on this?

Jett- Hold on! (Change)!

Mack- Ill hold the items down and help!

Audrey- Thanks Mack!

Mack- anything for you pretty lady!

Charley- Oh God bears! RUN!

Nadine and Charley scampered away!

Nadine- that was close!

Chris- Maggots better get moving Audrey is in the plane as we speak!

Nadine- Oh theres the Earthquake Machine!

Charley- hurry!

Just then Charley was hit with a bunch of Golf balls

Nadine- Charley Wake up!

Charley- Sure Momma ill mow the lawn!

Chris- And Charley is probably out of commission!

Nadine- Charley wake up! Ugh I cant believe what im about to do.

Nadine kissed Charley on the lips to jolt him up!

Charley- huh?

Nadine- look Audrey is WAY! Ahead get movin boy!

Charley- Yes Ma'am!

Meanwhile…

Audrey- yes im at the bottom

Mack- Here I come (Change)  
Jett- Thanks Mack!

Chris- Audrey is headed for the Radioactive area!

Audrey- Eww this smells like Shit!

Chris- Yeah its radioactive goup!

Meanwhile Charley and Nadine were about to take the Drop of Shame!

Charley&Nadine- Gaaah!

Chris- Audrey Is through the radioactive area!

Jett(Change) Zly- Heheh bet you guys didn't expect me here!

Zly pulled of chunks of snow so it would be Icy! (Change)

Audrey- Was that Zly

Jett- yeah he actually came in handy!

Chris- Charley and Nadine Catch up and are at the Winter area its going to be a close one!

Just then Nadine and Charley both fell into Zly's trap and slipped!

Jett-Yes they slipped!

Audrey- Theres the finish!

Chris- And Audrey finishes! She wins Total Drama Winter Island!

Audrey- YES!

Chris- Congrats here is the million dollars!

Crowd- Woo Hoo!

Chris-And now please all head to the bonfire!

Chris- Audrey this is a tradition of Total Drama you get the final marshmallow!

Audrey- Alright! I cant believe I won!

Jett- Yay!

Chris- I do have one more bomb left over and I just hate to be wasteful!

Jett immediately went flying!

Jett- Fuck you Chris!

Chris- Well that's the last from us tune in next time whenever we return here on TOTAL DRAMA WINTER ISLAND!

_**Thank you for reading and leave a review if you want to now that the story is over. Also since Heather, Charley, or Nadine didn't win you should check my poll and vote for your favorite player( If there) to be in my upcoming All Star season. I will decide whos in at 9:50 PM! 11/13/13! See you tomorrow with hopefully a chapter for the All Star Season! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
